jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Deceased Contestants
The following is a list of the JayGT contestants that have passed away in real life. Deceased Contestants Before 1900s *Abraham Lincoln (1865 - age 56) *Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky (1893 - age 53) 1960s *Marilyn Monroe (1962 - age 36?) *Brian Jones (1969 - age 1970s *Louis Armstrong (1971 - age 69) *Ron "Pigpen" McKernan (1973 - age 27) *Paul Williams (1973 - age 34) *Elvis Presley (1977 - age 42) *Charlie Chaplin (1977 - age 88) *Keith Moon (1978 - age 32) 1980s *Keith Godchaux (1980 - age 32) *John Lennon (1980 - age 40) *Bob Marley (1981 - age 36) *Fred Astaire (1987 - age 88) *The Lady in the Library (1988 - age 78) 1990s *BJ Wilson (1990 - age 43) *David Ruffin (1991 - age 50) *Freddie Mercury (1991 - age 45) *Eddie Kendricks (1992 - age 52) *Kurt Cobain (1994 - age 27) *Melvin Franklin (1995 - age 52) *Baltimora (1995 - age 37) *Ginger Rogers (1995 - age 83) *Bob Ross (1995 - age 52) *Jerry Garcia (1995 - age 53) *Jonathon Larson (1996 - age 35) *Edem Ephraim (1996 - age 36) *Dennis Fuller (1996 - age 36) *Gene Kelly (1996 - age 83) *Tupac Shakur (1996 - age 25) *Tiny Tim (1996 - age 64) *The Notorious BIG (1997 - age 24) *Israel Kamakawiwo'ole (1997 - age 38) *John Denver (1997 - age 53) *Falco (1998 - age 40) *Frank Sinatra (1998 - age 82) *Scatman John (1998 - age 57) 2000s *Marcus Hutson (2000 - age 57) *Glenn Hughes (2001 - age 50) *George Harrison (2001 - age 58) *John Entwistle (2002 - age 57) *Dumbledore I (2002 - age 72) *Maurice Gibb (2003 - age 53) *Robert Palmer (2003 - age 54) *Francis Brunn (2004 - age 81) *Ray Charles (2004 - age 73) *Laura Branigan (2004 - age 52) *Mitch Hedberg (2005 - age 37) *Luther Vandross (2005 - age 54) *Richard Pryor (2005 - age 65) *Syd Barrett (2006 - age 60) *Brad Delp (2007 - age 55) *Bernie Barker (2007 - age 66) *Little Filipino Boy on Drums (2007 - age 77) *Pavarotti (2007 - age 71) *Evel Knievel (2007 - age 69) *George Carlin (2008 - age 71) *Richard Wright (2008 - age 65) *Holly Stone (2008 - age 45) *Johnny Holiday (2009 - age 96) *Michael Jackson (2009 - age 50) *Billy Mays (2009 - age 50) 2010s *Dale (2010s - age unknown) *Robert Schimmel (2010 - age 60) *Ryan Dunn (2011 - age 34) *Amy Winehouse (2011 - age 27) *Otus (2012 - age 38) *Steve Bridges (2012 - age 48) *Donna Summer (2012 - age 63) *Adam "MCA" Yauch (2012 - age 47) *Robin Gibb (2012 - age 62) *Eduard Khil (2012 - age 77) *Mr. Bill (2012 - age 57) *Hans Moretti (2013 - age 74) *Ed Cole (2013 - age 76) *Mo-Do (2013 - age 46) *Debra Winer (2013 - age 56) *Frank Simon (2013 - age unknown) *Cory Monteith (2013 - age 31) *Zak McConnell (2013 - age 26) *Paul Pierog, "Not Your President" (2014 - age 70) *Harold Ramis (2014 - age 69) *Gus (2014 - age 93) *Robert Bissey (2014 - age 53) *Ed Gagliardi (2014 - age 62) *Robin Williams (2014 - age 63) *Fred Clausen (2014) *Joan Rivers (2014 - age 81) *Walter Kühr (2015 - age 59) *Mike Porcaro (2015 - age 59) *Ray Jessel (2015 - age 85) *3Pac (2015 - age 24) *Alaska (2015 - age 52) *Power Lifting Granny (2015 - age 75) *Franklin Ruehl, PhD (2015 - age 71) *Scott Weiland (2015 - age 48) *Nicholas Caldwell (2016 - age 71) *David Bowie (2016 - age 69) *Melissa Forgione (2016 - age 39) *Maurice White (2016 - age 74) *Mighty Atom Jr. (2016 - age 95) *Lloyd Massey (2016 - age 28) *The Kinetic King (2016 - age 51) *Prince (2016 - age 57) *Christina Grimmie (2016 - age 22) *Willy Wonka (2016 - age 83) *Kacey Jones (2016 - age 66) *Charmian Carr (2016- age 73) *Mia Narciso (2016 - age 40) *Pete Burns (2016 - age 57) *George Michael (2016 - age 53) *Gabe the Dog (2017 - age 9) *Chuck Berry (2017 - age 90) *Sib Hashian (2017 - age 67) *Paul O'Neill (2017 - age 61) *Robert Miles (2017 - age 47) *Chris Cornell (2017 - age 52) *Sally Harvey (2017 - age 82) *Brandon Rogers (2017 - age 29) *Chester Bennington (2017 - age 41) *Pudsey (2017) *Rappin' Granny (2017 - age 84) *Rob Anker (2017 - age 27) *Wayne Stinson (2017 - age 79) *Ralphie May (2017 - age 45) *Tom Zemke (2017 - age 61) *The Angry Grandpa Show (2017 - age 67) *Heather Menzies (2017 - age 68) *Robert Close (2018 - age 63) *Mark Salling (2018 - age 35) *Dennis Edwards (2018 - age 74) *Mia Moore (2018) *Tony Ferrante (2018 - age 82} *Yann Arnaud (2018 - age 38) *Mini Me (2018 - age 49) *Steve Coy (2018 - age 56) *Leeman Parker (2018 - age 33) *Neal E. Boyd (2018 - age 42) *Tony La Brea (2018 - age 57) *Aretha Franklin (2018 - age 76) *Robbie Rotten (2018 - age 43) *Ada Lynn (2018 - age 91) *Beverly McClellan (2018 - age 49) *Ricky Jay (2018 - age 72) *Mike "Beard Guy" Taylor (2018 - age 51) *Eric Haydock (2019 - age 75) *Downfall Hitler (2019 - age 77) *Mark Hollis (2019 - age 64) *Robert Hunter (2019 - age 78) *Guillaume Alatak (2019 - age 43) Category:Extra Pages